


What Your Favorite Critical Role Ship Says About You (My Version)

by Wolfmage553



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Random Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfmage553/pseuds/Wolfmage553
Summary: When you ship these characters, what is your reasoning? I try to make my guess.
Relationships: The Mighty Nein/The Mighty Nein, Vox Machina/Vox Machina
Kudos: 4





	What Your Favorite Critical Role Ship Says About You (My Version)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the What You Favorite Ship Says About You series by Eldena Doubleca5t on YouTube.

Vax'ildan/Keyleth - You think these two deserved happiness and really, who wouldn't?

Keyleth/Tiberius - You are an absolute sucker for the best friends to lovers trope.

Tiberius/Percival - Your ideal date is a late night study session.

Tiberius/Grog - You either thought the Beauregard/Yasha ship would've been better if they were both guys or your a completionist shipper.

Any Pike ship that's not Pike/Scanlan - You are sick and tired of Scanlan's antics and think Pike deserves far better.

Tiberius/Kima - You think the best way to resolve a love tringle is to completely ignore the axis.

Scanlan/Pike - You love Scanlan's character development.

Vax'ildan/Tiberius - You think every edgy boy needs a soft nerdy boy to balance him out.

Vax'ildan/Percival - Same joke as Vax'ildan/Tiberius but with extra angst.

Allura/Kima - You're a fan of background romances.

Polymachina - You just want everyone to be happy and really, who wouldn't?


End file.
